


【VIXX90】蠶蝕-中 CP90

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】蠶蝕-中 CP90

鄭澤運呆呆的抬起頭，眼前的人扶著把手站起身繞過他走到床邊做下，雙手稱在床舖上翹起一隻腳對他抬了抬下巴說道:「過來。」

鄭澤運吞了下口水本想起身走過去但在車學沇緊盯的視線下最後挪動著膝蓋爬到床邊跪坐著，車學沇露出欣慰的笑容一手撐在自己翹起的腿上拖著下巴彎下腰，另一手伸手揉了揉鄭澤運鬆軟的頭髮，鄭澤運又像是被撫弄舒服的貓咪一般瞇起眼睛，失神的就想伸手抓住眼前的手臂。

不過在他指尖剛處碰到對方袖口時車學沇馬上瞇起眼睛抽回手冷冷的開口:「忘了我說的話了?」

鄭澤運輕皺著眉眨了眨眼，而這樣的表現顯然讓車學沇非常不滿意從他瞬間變差的臉色就能看得出來:「說話LEO，我教過你怎麼做的吧。」

「我……我錯了，請…處罰我。」鄭澤運雖然還是有些許抗拒，不過他知道要得到原諒他必須乖乖的才行，如果車學沇能重新寵幸他，那一點小懲罰又算什麼呢。

「嗯…你說怎麼處罰好呢?」聽完鄭澤運的話車學沇滿意的點頭勾起嘴角，拖著臉頰的手指尖一下一下的在臉頰上點著拍子，規律的律動像是催眠的鐘擺一樣讓鄭澤運恍神，而在鄭澤運失神期間車學沇顯然已經決定好又如何處治他不聽話的寵物:「我想想…乖狗狗的必須有個漂亮的項圈對吧。」

鄭澤運回過神打了一個哆嗦，和車學沇對上視線，對方眼神裡充滿了笑意，接著車學沇偏過頭往床頭櫃的方向看去，鄭澤運知道那裡總是收著些特別的小玩具，這也讓他忍不住身體有些躁動，接著車學沇開口對他下達命令:「去吧。」

鄭澤運回頭看了車學沇一眼，在得到對方眼中的示意後慢慢的挪到床頭櫃旁拉開最下層的抽屜，一打開印入眼的盡是許多羞恥的玩具，各種顏色尺寸的按摩棒、跳蛋；肛塞到貞操帶應有盡有，鄭澤運瞬間就紅了臉，這時他突然打了個顫，身後被陰影壟罩，是車學沇挪到他身後，指尖順著他的後背像是彈鋼琴一樣的遊走到他肩膀。

「我們澤運是想試試嗎?」車學沇用性感低軟的聲音在他耳邊說著，氣息打到鄭澤運耳窩讓他只不住全身酥麻，車學沇看著輕輕喘氣的鄭澤運勾起嘴角順著對方的肩膀往手臂摸下去環住鄭澤運的後背，側過頭咬著他的耳垂說道:「我知道你想看我用對吧，但……你現在可沒有獎勵。」

話一說完車學沇伸手關起那層抽屜轉而拉開上面那層，他從裡頭拿出一條紅色的狗鍊交到鄭澤運手上，之後轉而坐回床邊留下呆呆一人拿著項圈回頭看他的鄭澤運，車學沇瞇起眼說道:「難不成還要我服侍你帶上?」

了解車學沇的意思後鄭澤運手忙腳亂的把項圈套到自己脖子上，在他好不容易扣上項圈轉身要爬回車學沇床前時，頸部突然傳來一道細細的電流把他電的發麻的趴在地上，就像是平時在節目上害羞的行大禮一般的姿勢。

「嗯…嗚嗯，學…學沇?」酥麻感過去鄭澤運抬起頭看著坐在床邊的人，眼眶中帶著一絲生理的淚水。

「我說了是處罰對吧。」車學沇翹腿撐著臉頰笑著晃了晃手中的小開關，那是鄭澤運項圈上電流的控制開關，電流量是安全的範圍，頂多就是有一些麻麻的，不過對車學沇來說看鄭澤運咽嗚著含淚的模樣的確是他最大的享受之一，他想或許自己真的有點控制欲過剩。

「那接下來我問的問題要好好回答我知道嗎?」車學沇說著拿著手中的開關用手指抬起鄭澤運的下巴讓他跪好，鄭澤運吸了下鼻子點點頭，因為皮膚白皙鼻尖紅紅的特別明顯。

「你不喜歡我碰你?」車學沇收回手，拖著臉頰另一手抓著遙控器食指在腿上規律的敲著一邊問道。

「……不是……啊!」鄭澤運習慣性的輕聲低咕，車學沇當然是非常不滿意他的表現，手中的開關毫不留情的又按了下去，於是得到鄭澤運的叫聲。

「太小聲，我不喜歡問第二次。」

「喜歡，我很喜歡!」鄭澤運一手抓著項圈一手撐在腿間抬起頭來，用著比平時高了兩三個度的音量說道。

「那為什麼那樣說?」

「只是節目效果真的!」鄭澤運著急的解釋甚至又抓上車學沇的褲腿抬著頭看對方，這次車學沇沒有推開他，但反應更讓他心慌，車學沇低下頭拖著撒幫子放下手裡的遙控器抬起手慢慢的撫摸著他的後腦淡淡說道:「你知道我很傷心嗎LEO……我以為我把你教得很好。」

那是徹底失望的表情，鄭澤運呆住了，腦中充斥著車學沇對他失望了，車學沇討厭他了，他惹車學沇不開心，車學沇要離開他，那就不會再碰他抱他，不可以…不可以!

「喜歡你!我最喜歡你學沇，我不會再那樣了，不會了…不會了，相信我。」鄭澤運喊著抓過車學沇撫摸他腦袋的手親吻，車學沇沒有拒絕他的動作只是伸長了手臂，像是女王讓騎士親吻手背的姿勢。

「嗚……嗯，啊嗯。」鄭澤運吻著車學沇的手，試探性的伸出舌頭舔拭對方的骨節，見車學沇沒有制止他雙手並用的握住對方的手掌，他直起身認真的舔吻著車學沇的指尖掌心。

車學沇的手並不是特別好看，他膚色偏黑，掌心也不是特別滑嫩，但鄭澤運就是特別癡迷對方的手，也不能說癡迷於手，應該說鄭澤運癡迷車學沇整個人，他吻過手心，輕輕的舔過指尖每一個地方，把對方的手放到自己鼻尖下磨蹭，吸取著對方身上的味道，鄭澤運只覺得他現在全身輕飄飄的，腦袋也暈呼呼的。

他想、果然車學沇就像是毒品，他現在這種感覺就像是那些吸了毒品的人形容的一樣。

鄭澤運瞇著眼感覺自己似乎什麼都無法好好思考了，他只知道他想要更多，想要處碰車學沇更多，所以他知道他必須好好表現，沒有車學沇的同意他不能有其他舉動。

「啊…嗚嗯，學沇…呃、啊嗯。」就在鄭澤運恍神的含著車學沇手指時，車學沇看著他親愛的戀人癡迷的模樣特別滿意，忍不住欺負對方的動作，把鄭澤運含著的手指直接塞進對方嘴裡壞心眼的按著對方舌頭，又用手指在鄭澤運嘴裡攪弄，另一邊鄭澤運則是怕自己的牙齒弄疼車學沇豪不反抗的張著嘴，嗚嗚咽咽的口水順著嘴角流下幾乎沾濕了他的領口。

直到車學沇終於玩夠了抽出手指鄭澤運已經喘的不像樣，白皙的小臉脹的通紅，微微張著的小嘴還能見泛紅的舌尖，車學沇忍不住舔了下嘴角，收回沾滿對方唾液的手指含進自己嘴裡舔了幾下，刻意挑逗的抬起頭露出舌尖，而他的確也滿意的發現鄭澤運失神的視線瞬間聚焦在他身上。

發出“嘬”的一聲，車學沇抽出手指直起身說道:「表現得不錯澤運，我很開心，那......就開始下一步吧，如果你做得好，我還是會給你獎勵的…好嗎?」

車學沇說著站起身在鄭澤運面前彎下腰捧起對方的臉頰，和鄭澤運四目相交，鄭澤運發現自己依然是沒有思考能力，其實車學沇要求了什麼他沒有聽清楚，只知道如果他做得好會有獎勵，那他必須做得好才行。

於是鄭澤運呆呆的點了頭，車學沇滿意的笑了俯身在他額頭上吻了一下:「我的乖孩子。」

TBC


End file.
